


Expecting...

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Discovery of Pregnancy, Exhaustion, I'm Sorry, Little Fluff, M/M, Nausea, Pining, Pregnancy, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Soullings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, it was how the story ended up, pregnancy symptoms, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: While it is not illegal for family to help each other with heats, it is becoming increasingly frowned upon to the point where it is not spoken of outside the household. Papyrus and Sans have a casual agreement to do this. Sharing heats have meant nothing to them before... At least it should have...Request for Sassy_Babe!





	Expecting...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassy_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/gifts).



> This was a request done for Sassy_Babe! I hope you like it, sweetie! I personally like how it turned out, but I can't wait to hear what you think!  
> *Note: I upped the rating because I realized that this fic is more mature than what previously thought. I was on the border about it for a while but ultimately decided to change the rating. (I realized just how much melancholy and solemness was in it and while I did read things like that in my teens, I didn't realize that some of the contents may not have been suitable for my age group. Still, please enjoy!)

Papyrus felt very groggy when he woke up. His head was clogged with a foreign drowsiness that he almost turned over to go back to sleep to get rid of it. Actually, he was doing that now. He really should get up, though. He had training with Undyne today and he needed to do a quick patrol and recalibrate his puzzles.

The very thought of all that woke him up a little more. Still, with his body intent on sleeping away the soreness from the previous few nights, he got comfortable. However, he got distracted. When he barely peeked his eyes open to look at his surroundings, he found that he was nose-to-nose with the sleeping face of his brother, Sans…

It wasn’t an uncommon sight at all. In fact, it was nothing new. But, Papyrus found himself awake enough to admire the sight. It was rare to see Sans like this, with his features softened and black markings dulled with an arm looped around Papyrus. He knew his brother would promptly move away as soon as he awoke, going back to normal like nothing happened.

They’d been doing this for years now. After all, it was hard to come by a monster who could or _would_ help with skeleton heats. They were much more aggressive than normal heats as they required the use of more magic, thus also lasting a bit longer than the normal heat. Ever since Papyrus’s first heat, Sans proposed that they help each other out and they’d been doing just that since.

While Sans was his occasional lover, he never stated it that way. In fact, he took it as a more casual thing despite the controversy in the capital over family helping each other with heats. While common, it wasn’t supposed to be spoken of outside the home, but it’s become quite an issue he really didn’t want to think about. Especially since it threw his life into a very negative light…

He was happy Sans stayed this long to be honest. He normally left before even Papyrus woke up. But, again, rare occasion led them here. They’d both gone into heat last night, so he was likely feeling just as sore.

Sighing inaudibly, Papyrus took in that rare peaceful look. He wanted to just cuddle close to Sans, kiss those beautiful white bones and then just lay there with Sans for the rest of the day. As unlikely as the prospect was, he wished that one day when he cuddled up to Sans that Sans would wake up, look down at him with that sleepy gaze and give him that even rarer genuine smile that just lit up the room. He would return it and then they’d go shower together and for once Sans would make breakfast for him. Then once they got ready, he’d give Sans a kiss before he went off to work whatever odd jobs he wanted.

He brought himself out of his little fantasies and decided to take a small advantage with his brother like this. He gently placed a small kiss on the crown of Sans’s skull.

Pleasant aches traveled up his spine from the movement, reminding him of the mess they had made of the past… week? He checked the clock. Damn. It had lasted a week this time. He wondered why, but he could only remember flashes here and there. it didn’t matter either way…

Papyrus peeled himself off the sheets. He was slightly tangled in the cover with Sans. And when he tried to remove the arm around him, Sans clung to him. He let out an exasperated sigh as he tried to pry those arms off him. Sans clung even tighter to him, cuddling up to his sternum and throwing a leg over Papyrus. Papyrus was effectively trapped.

With an unimpressed look on his face, he lifted his hand t Sans’s cheeks and pinched, poked and prodded his face until Sans tried to swap the offender away with his hand. It was cute… and a little annoying right now.

“mmm…. mmmmo away…” he grumbled. Okay, that was cute.

“I’m Trying To, Brother. But, You’ve Seemed To Have Captured The Great Papyrus.”

As predicted, that seemed to get him up and around. Sans removed himself as though he thought Papyrus would bite him. Papyrus crawled out of bed, disappointed at the lack of contact. He knew better than to show it. Sans yawned loudly and he himself started to get up… well, more like sit there, while Papyrus gathered up the empty wrappers and bottles from the food rations they ate during the week.

“what time is it?”

“Hmmm. About Nine In The Morning,” Papyrus provided.

“damn, it’s early.”

Papyrus huffed with slight amusement. “Maybe For You. I’m Running A Little Late.”

“yeah…” Sans got that tone again. The one that seemed so… pensive. “so what day is it?”

“Wednesday. It’s Been Little Over A Week If You Were Wondering.”

“shiiiit. ok, i should probably head out soon. people are gonna be wondering where i’m at,” Sans replied.

“They Will Probably Think You Were Just Slacking Off At Home Again,” Papyrus reassured. He didn’t know which people were so close to Sans that they would be that worried about him, but he didn’t want to pry. He had his own excuses to come up with if Flowey asked.

“yeah, probably,” Sans said offhandedly, but he seemed distracted. He stared critically at Papyrus for a few minutes before continuing. “actually, hey, i’ll deal with the mess this time, you go get a shower first.”

Papyrus paused in cleaning and raised a brow bone. That was… odd. But, Papyrus wasn’t going to question it. He shrugged and went over to the door. “Just Make Sure To Clean All The Mess Up. Check Everywhere, You Never Know Where A Wrapper Ends Up. I Once Found One Practically Glued To My Sacrum.”

Sans flushed a little at his nonchalant comment. Oh, that’s right. Sans wasn’t there for that one. His heat ended early and he continued to help Papyrus but still had work early in the morning, which left him to clean the entire mess himself. Papyrus shrugged that off as well. He went to the bathroom and started the shower.

He climbed inside under the hot spray of water. He started cleaning the grime off his bones that had accumulated so much during the week. It was the one thing he despised about heats. He was apparently so out of his mind that he wouldn’t even think to bathe, leaving him to this mess. Once he was finally clean, he stepped out of the shower and dried off.

Walking out of the bathroom, he was hit with a sudden pungent scent of food. He glanced down at the stairs to see the kitchen light on. He quickly went to go put on clothes, so he didn’t make Sans feel uncomfortable. He stepped into a room that was almost spotless. New sheets were put on the bed and the floors were completely clean. How long had he been in the shower?

He threw on some shorts and a T-shirt on before he walked downstairs. The smell was very alluring and nice. He walked into the kitchen to find… a lot of food. Sans had made a very big breakfast that could probably feed them for the next week. He grinned at Papyrus when he asked.

The strange thing about it was that it happened again and again after that day. Sans had begun to do more and more around the house. He cleaned whenever Papyrus asked and eventually was the only one making food. He started getting up earlier and working a bit more. He even picked up his old job at The Lab in Hotland.

Papyrus was surprised by the sudden change. He was even more surprised when he’d become easily fatigued and had increased appetite and started craving strange things. Papyrus didn’t have an easy explanation for all of this. He wanted to shrug it off, but it was nigh impossible.

It all reached a head a couple of weeks later when he went to train with Undyne. He was training as usual, having to take a few breaks here and there when he got tired. Undyne lunged at him, he narrowly dodged, he sent a wave of bones, she dodged with ease, he was paralyzed in place with a shield, she sent attacks at him – the usual. But, when he broke free to attack, he was hit with a wave of nausea. He quickly fled the fight and ran for the bushes, where he threw up excess orange magic. He retched into the bushes for a few minutes before Undyne came up and patted him on the back.

“Dude… Are you okay?” she asked as she moved his scarf so it wouldn’t fall into the mess.

“I… I Don’t… Know???” Papyrus panted. “I Was Fine A Minute Ago…”

“Can I check you? Maybe your flavor text says something. At least let me check your HP,” Undyne asked. Papyrus nodded, barely holding back more magic bile trying to escape. Undyne nodded and pulled him back into an encounter.

***CHECK**

**PAPYRUS**

**HP: 680**

**ATK: 25**

**DEF: 30**

***He’s expecting…**

“Well, at least we know that your training is working. Your attack and defense stats went up. You’re defense more than anything. Your flavor text is no help at all…” She stated offhandedly. “Might need to go see Dr. Alphys for this one.”

“What does it say…?” Papyrus croaked, on the verge of puking again.

“It says you’re expecting. But… Expecting what???”

Papyrus froze immediately. That better not mean what he thought it meant. But… Oh, stars he needed to go home right that instant before he retched again. He shakily pushed himself to his feet, fighting off nausea as he did.

“I… I Should Go Home And Rest Up Then! If I Happen To Be No Better Off Tomorrow, Then I Shall Go See Dr. Alphys. But, I Should Ask Sans If It’s Some Sort Of Skeleton Thing,” he reasoned, backing up when she reached out to help steady him on his feet. He didn’t feel like being touched right then. He needed to go home. He needed to go right now before she asked more questions or realized her silly mistake.

“Dude, at least let me escort you home. You’re not well and you’ll probably fall on your boney butt if you keep going like that,” she said.

“No! No, I’ll Be Fine…” He was lying. His knees were knocking, literally. His bones rattled from the sheer uncomfortable feeling of having puked and the want to do it again. He didn’t think he could take another step on his own for a little bit.

She just stared at him with a blank look before picking him up, bridal style. “You are not being stubborn about this,” she said. Without being given a single chance to protest, she began to run at a very fast pace. It always terrified him when she did this. He was very light, and she was very fast even when bogged down. It took less than two minutes to get back to Snowdin and less than ten seconds to reach his home. There, she set him down long enough for him to open the door and then ushered him inside.

He was still very shaky when he entered the house. Sans wasn’t back yet, thank the stars. He needed to get to the bathroom immediately and check himself, check his soul. He hoped that this was just a horrible misunderstanding and that he was just coming down with something. It would make sense with any other monster going between freezing Snowdin and humid Waterfall.

“How about I make you some tea to calm that stomach of yours? Er… Well, there lack of?” Undyne offered, rubbing the back of her neck. Papyrus could only nod before covering his mouth and running up the stairs and scrambling to the bathroom. He barely got to the toilet before he threw up again. He stayed there, retching as his soul and non-existent stomach clenched painfully and forced the magic out.

He stayed at the toilet, panting and trying to catch his breath. He laid his head on the seat, hugging the toilet in agony. Everything hurt, and his head felt heavy, but overall, he believed the spell to have passed. After a minute, he heard a soft knock on the door and then the door creak open.

“knock knock…” he said gently as he poked his head in.

Papyrus’s teeth twitched. “Who’s there…” Ouch. He sounded miserable…

“heh, as much as i’d love to joke around, i’ve got no material on vomit.”

“I would be concerned if you did,” Papyrus said, motioning for the other to enter. Sans did so hesitantly but did. In his hands, he carried a little cup of tea. It smelled amazing right now and all he wanted to do was drink the whole thing, but his throat protested at the very thought. He took the cup gently and took a small sip. Sans took a seat next to him on the floor, taking the cup when he needed to and setting it aside.

“Undyne filled me in a little before she started to make some soup for you,” Sans said.

“What’d she say?”

“a lot. then again, she tends to talk a lot,” Sans said. “she told me about your flavor text…”

“Oh stars…” Papyrus groaned and let his head fall again.

“have you checked?” Papyrus shook his head slightly. “do… do you want me to?”

“Honestly, Sans… I’m Scared To Even Look…” Papyrus stated flatly. “I Mean, what would even happen if it were true. What would it mean between us? What even are we? Is there anything between us or was it just an accident from our shared heats? And if it weren’t true would we even share heats again? That would probably be better since what we are doing is so frowned upon now…” There was a twinge in his tone, one that told anyone that he was on the borderline of a breakdown with that hitch that warned for tears.

“slow it down, paps…” Sans said in that tone that was just so soft and nice and he just wanted Sans to hold him through this. He just wanted to cuddle with him and be kissed and loved right now, but his mind was telling him that this was almost over, so what was the point? A hand cupped the cheek that wasn’t resting on the toilet and he felt tears spring up. “let’s just check first, then we’ll go from there.”

Papyrus could only nod, not trusting his voice. Watching as Sans reached under his shirt and shivered as those fingers curled around his soul. He couldn’t recall a time when Sans had ever touched his soul, but the touch felt so familiar and so comforting. He sighed as Sans continued to look to him for permission. The action made him smile a little and it was worth every second to see that soft flush on his brother’s cheekbones.

Slowly, Sans pulled the soul out. It gave some resistance but ultimately gave in. A few seconds later, his bare white soul was in full view. Sans stared at it with so much awe and love that it confused Papyrus. Fingers brushed over the surface in a soft caress that made his bones quake. The noise seemed to snap sans back from his thoughts. He inspected the soul for a bit until he paused. He looked even closer, trying to see something. Papyrus could almost fell Sans’s breath on his soul.

Suddenly, Sans covered his mouth in shock, tears springing to his eyesockets, teetering on the edge of spilling. He looked to Papyrus in surprise. Curious, Papyrus picked his head up to look. Sans handed him his soul and immediately wrapped him in a tight hug and started to press kisses to his skull. Confused, Papyrus hugged back with one arm as he inspected his own soul. Turning it over a few times revealed a sight that made him want to cry too.

“There’s… two?” Two little souls sat inside his own, huddled close together and just beaming up at Papyrus and Sans.

“twins! we’re having twins, paps!” Sans cried, absolutely ecstatic. He began to shower Papyrus in complements and love and affection that he’d been craving for so long. Twins were so special and rare. They were cherished by the entire Underground. The government wouldn’t do anything about it, despite whatever law there was in place. But, something nagged at him. Sans’s soul was practically beaming. He could feel his feelings radiating off his soul. He felt nothing but love and adoration.

“How long have you loved me like this, Sans?” Papyrus asked softly.

Sans didn’t pull away from him. He petted the back of Papyrus’s head as he spoke, “A while…”

“Sans.”

With a sigh, Sans clarified, “Since the beginning…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“probably the same reasons why you didn’t tell me… i thought you wanted to keep it casual. hell, i didn’t even think you would accept the offer, let alone love me back…”

“Nyeh Heh Heh… What’s Not To Love About The Person That Makes Me Laugh Every Single Day Of My Life,” Papyrus said.

“heh you got me there,” Sans said, finally pulling away. “We should probably get downstairs before Undyne gets –“

**_BANG! CRASH! CLATTER! CLUNK!_ **

Both their head whipped to the doorway, seeing it wide open. Undyne was standing there, gawking at them. The tray in her hands had fallen to the floor. Papyrus quickly shoved his soul back in place after he remembered that it was still in full view. They both flushed as she stared at them.

“YOU TWO IDIOTS ARE GONNA HAVE FUCKING TWINS?!?!?!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!  
> Also, I have a Tumblr account! Check it out at https://sxh1417.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
